


the way things go

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), References to Depression, Suki Dies Young, tokka endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suki's death sent tidal waves through Sokka's life. Unable to have a single coherent thought for himself without breaking down, he moves in with Toph. They part ways, only to reunite years later...
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH: This chapter is detailing the days following Suki’s death. Skip this chapter if you do not want to see Sokka in his most terrible state of depression

His eyes stared straight across, unseeing and unfeeling. As his friends laid his wife to rest, Sokka couldn’t even cry. He was numb. The memory of her invaded his mind every time he thought. So he stopped thinking. His entire family stood around him on Kyoshi island while they laid Suki to rest. After she was placed in the ground, Aang moved to be next to Sokka.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. Give it time.” He put his arm around Sokka, pulling him into a hug.

“She was in my arms… I could have saved her,” he whimpered.

“Hey, you couldn’t have saved her. Not even Katara could have.”

It was a few days ago, at the Fire Lord’s palace. A meeting between the leaders of the nations. Councilmen, kings, Fire Lords, and chiefs were all there discussing the renewal of the peace treaty that was signed right after the end of the hundred-year war, promising that the nations would never attack or sabotage another.

Of course, some have ulterior motives and believe that peace treaties are a waste of time. As the Fire Lord’s personal security the Kyoshi warriors guarded them. And when what would evolve into the Red Lotus broke into the palace with the intention to attack the leaders. Suki was on the front lines.

Sokka watched as she was burned by a firebender and then pierced by a blade. She died in his arms, only after saving the Fire Lord and seeing the Red Lotus escape. Sokka held her, destroyed.

Now, days after the burial, he sits in Toph’s home surrounded by his family. Hakoda, Katara, Aang, and Fire Lord Zuko all comfort him. But he doesn’t even look them in the eye. He retreats into a dark corner of his friend’s home, finding himself in Lin’s bedroom. He thinks for one moment of his wife, her soft hair, how she would always play with their nieces and nephews.

It broke him.

Tears streamed down his face, he would never be able to hold his wife again. The last time he ever held her was when she was dying from her wounds, blood pooling out of her.

Tiny footsteps entered the darkened room.

“Uncle Sokka?” Lin’s tiny voice said. “Why are you crying?” She climbed onto his legs.

“I lost someone very close to me, little one.”

“Aunt Suki?” Sokka nodded, more tears coming. His face fell into his hands. The child crawled further into his lap.

“It’s okay, I’ll stay with you.” She cuddled into Sokka’s neck. He was grateful, he loved Lin very much. But moments later another set of footsteps were heard entering the room.

“Lin, dear, it’s time for bed. Sokka, if you want you can help me tuck her in.” He stood up, wiping his tears. Lin toddled over to her bed and picked up her pajamas, putting them on herself. Her mother picked her up and took her to her bed, letting the toddler kick her own legs in. Sokka pulled the blankets over her. He kissed her forehead and Toph did the same.

“Goodnight, my love,” she said, turning off the oil lamp that rested next to the bed.

“Sokka, if you don’t want to join everyone else, we could go to my room. You can sit in there if you would like.” He nodded and trudged off to the next room over. Toph followed behind him. They reached her small bedroom and sat on the bed together

“I can’t stop thinking about her, Toph. In everything I see, I see her. I watched you tuck in your daughter and all I could think was,” his voice broke, “all I could think was that Suki will never be able to tuck in our daughter.” He fell onto Toph’s shoulder and she flinched.

“I cannot understand how you must feel. I could feel how much you loved her.” She stopped her recoil, putting her hand on the back of Sokka’s head which found its resting place on her shoulder well.

“I- I can’t go home, Toph. Just imagining that house- everything smells like her, feels like her. The house we made together. I can’t- I can’t sleep in that bed again.” She moved her arms to be around him, pulling him close into a hug.

“You.. You can stay here if you want. There’s an extra room and I’m sure Lin would enjoy the company. Republic City is very beautiful and she grows by the day.” Sokka leaned into her platonic embrace. He nodded.

“Thank you,” he whispered.


	2. Fish and Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Suki's tragic passing, Sokka has just received a promotion. And conveniently so has Toph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies, hope you have still stuck around after the prologue. Sorry that it was such a downer, but sometimes it has to be this way. Thankfully this one is less depressing, enjoy!

Two years passed after Suki’s death and just as Toph told Sokka so long ago, Republic city has grown. Toph has just been promoted to chief of police, quite an honor for how young she is. 

Sokka has been finding his home as well, moving back into his and Suki’s home about six months after moving in with Toph. He packed up her things, donating some to both homeless shelters and the Kyoshi warriors, only the most sentimental things were kept. 

Today is a big day for Sokka, he starts a new position. Councilman. An honor to behold, being appointed by the former water tribe representative. He takes his seat for the first time today. 

Of course, he’s very nervous. He’s spent an eternity looking for the right outfit and now he’s scrubbing his fingernails so they’re just right. He’s already scrubbed every inch of his body, but he forgot his nails. And of course, he spent far too much time washing and needed to leave the house at. This. moment. So he tied his hair up in haste, running out of his apartment. 

He didn’t even notice the one thing he forgot. His wedding ring. 

When he arrived it felt like any normal day, no fanfare, and no celebration. He was just a humble guy going to work. He made his way to his office, new and adorned with a nameplate reading Councilman Sokka. He opened the door, catching the sight of his shiny desk for the first time. He put his case down, pulling out some of his most important papers. He was just getting settled when he was pulled forward by a knock at the door. 

“I heard that a new councilman is here today,” a familiar voice said. Sokka looked up to see an old friend vested in metal. 

“Toph, it’s good to see you.” He gets up to approach her, pulling her into a hug. 

“Unfortunately I cannot share the sentiment,” she laughed through his hug. “Nice to feel your body’s vibrations though,” she chuckled. 

“It’s been a minute eh? How’ve you been!” Toph pulled away from him. 

“If you haven’t already heard, I’ve also been promoted quite recently.” She ran her hands observantly down his arms and up his neck. 

“Well well well, I have heard a rumor about the new police chief being a metal bender,” he said. She brought her hands up to his face. 

“Is that a goatee?” Toph asks as she feels Sokka’s face. He smiles. 

“Do you like it?” She chuckles. 

“At least I won’t have to look at it.” The councilman was the one laughing now. 

“I believe that I have a meeting to attend to,” Sokka said, realizing the time.

“So do I,” she said. They walked to the meeting together, catching up with each other. 

“How’s Lin doing? She ought to have had a birthday recently.” Toph nodded. 

“Oh yes, quite the feisty one. She just turned four.” Sokka smiled to himself, she must be getting so big. And he hasn’t even visited her in a year and a half. He almost starts to feel bad about it. 

He felt an ocean of relief when he sat in his council seat for the first time. He was welcomed with open arms by the more elder council members. 

“As we begin this meeting we want to welcome our newest councilman, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.” He stood up briefly, giving a nod to the rest of the roundtable. “And our new chief of police, Toph Beifong. It is an honor to stand in your presence,” the elder councilman bowed his hat to the chief. 

“Thank you, councilman, it is truly an honor to bring metal bending to this city’s law enforcement,” she said, standing quickly before sitting back down. 

“Alright, now that introductions have been done, we continue onto the first topic of the day. There have been multiple citations of domestic issues amongst those of Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, fights and verbal assaults have been occurring at a higher rate. What should we do? Throw some ideas out there.”  
The council pondered for a moment, thinking quietly to themselves. As much as he did not want this to happen, Sokka spoke first. 

“We should increase our efforts to integrate schools, and include both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom art and culture in the new neighborhood expansions,” Sokka said confidently. But his articulacy did not show the truth of his emotion. He was so nervous at that moment. 

There was a beat of silence. Deafening, criticizing silence. Until Councilman Yo spoke forward. 

“That’s a great idea, Councilman Sokka. I also believe that tolerance begins with our children. Chief Beifong, I am also going to propose that we train all current and new police officers in de-escalation techniques and bias training. It is impertinent that the law enforcement of Republic City are unbiased and can create peace, not tension.” The other men nodded their heads in silent agreement. 

“Shall we have a vote? All in favor?” Every voice rang ‘Ay’. Sokka smiled so wide that even Toph could see it. And she smiled too. 

The rest of the meetings went without issue. They talked about the various things happening in the city, reviewed building codes, approved permits, and other menial tasks that came with being a public servant. Toph was present throughout most of these meetings, at least the ones that concerned her occupation. 

It was an exhausting five o'clock when Sokka’s workday ended. He was meant to be leaving at four but a meeting on the laws regarding metal bending in the city went long. So there he found himself, standing outside City Hall with his old friend next to him, both completely silent. 

“How about dinner? I’m sure we’re both hungry. Well, you’re always hungry, Sokka,” she laughed. Sokka chuckled as well. 

“Ah, you know me almost inside and out. I am, indeed, starving. Fish and chips?” Toph nodded and expressed her excitement. They took off for the nearest street cart serving the fried dish that has recently been introduced in the city. Once they located it and ordered their two meals, the pair walked back to the courthouse steps and sat together, eating their dish in silence. 

“So how’ve you been?” Sokka asked his mouth still full. 

“I’ve been good, seeing my new position here. I’d say based on that I’m doing pretty well.” 

“Well I know that, but how have you been. Toph Beifong. How are you and Lin doing?” She exhaled. 

“We’re okay. We just moved into a new apartment just near here. She’s adjusting… okay. She just wishes I was home more, but that’s just not how it is a lot of times. She’s usually with our neighbors. They have a girl her age thankfully.” 

“That sounds hard, I’m sorry that you have to go through all this. All because one guy was an asshole who got you knocked up and dumped you. I swear if I ever see Kanto’s face again I don’t think he’ll have one-” Toph stood up to put Sokka back down to his place. 

“It’s okay Sokka, I’ve made my peace with what he did. And I realize that he probably wasn’t the best person for me anyway. Maybe one day I will meet the one who is meant for me. Maybe I won’t. But right now I have Lin, and she’s my world.” Sokka smiled, for he couldn’t have thought of words that beautiful coming out of his childhood friend’s mouth. 

They talked long into the evening, and somehow Sokka’s coat ended up draped around Toph’s shoulders and then almost falling over laughing. If you asked either one of them, they would have said it was the best evening they’d had in well- three years. 

\--

Sokka woke up the next morning in disbelief. Did he really just spend an entire evening laughing and eating fish and chips with Toph, of all people? The thought almost brought him back to how he and Suki would sit together long into the night, her legs draped across his on their couch. 

This almost felt similar. It gave him so much happiness that he had to think very hard about if he had just dreamed it up in his sleep or if that night actually happened. But he assured himself, it did.

But he just couldn’t bring himself to talk to her for a week. She didn’t talk to him either so he figured that it was a consensus. They were going to keep things the way they were going. 

But Sokka knew that things were changing, fast.


	3. quality baby time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a happy reunion between two siblings. and who better to talk about your feelings with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos! I hope you enjoy this next chapter :) sorry if it's a little short

It would be an understatement to say that Sokka settled into his new job smoothly. He was right at home his first day. Almost as if a dream had come true in his life, he could finally spend his days sitting around the table where decisions were made. 

But there was one thing on his mind that he couldn’t shake away. Toph. Now Sokka hadn’t thought about her for what feels like forever. He was so thankful for all the hospitality that she gave him after his wife’s passing, but after that they just-went their separate ways. 

Sokka had gone his separate ways with so many people he loved. His sister, for example. But that could change, as he just received a letter saying that she and Aang were going to move to Air Temple Island full time. This was some of the best news he’s received in a while. Sokka misses his sister so very much, and now they will finally be living on the same continent. 

The letter arrived four days ago which means that she will be arriving any day now. For the past few months, Aang has been building the new Air Temple with the help of his acolytes, but Katara has stayed in the South with the children. Sokka felt bad for her, being all alone in the middle of the South pole with her three kids, and one being an infant. 

But Sokka knew that he didn’t have time to sit around waiting for his sister to show up. He still had work to do. So he cleared his mind and began to type up reports, which was definitely not his favorite part of being a councilman. Report about the increase of burglaries in the city, report about the effects of the new amnesty project, report about air temple island, report about everything upon everything. There was nothing that wasn’t being typed up by Sokka’s fingers. 

Our esteemed chief of police Toph Beifong has been in her position for not yet a week and has already become one of the most beautiful women every to take office

Beautiful? Sokka you idiot! He ripped the paper out of the typewriter and threw it into the garbage. His face fell into his hands, groaning. He was only removed from his haze by a knock on the side of his door. His face stayed focused on his desk. 

“Hello? Can I help you? Visiting hours begin at four,” he said in a monotone voice. 

“Not even for someone special?” His face shot up when he recognized her voice. Almost as if the exhaustion had left his body in a flash, he ran to her. 

“Katara! It’s so good to see you.” He immediately pulled her into a hug. She reciprocated the gesture. 

“How’ve you been, Sokka?” She asked, pulling away from him. 

“Well, I have my own office now. So I guess that’s an improvement, but when I’m in meetings all day I can’t go out and eat fish and chips in the middle of the day.” 

“Oh woe is you, I’ve been at home all this time with the kids. Thank the heavens that Aang has them for the afternoon.” She sighed. Though the young mother was exhausted, she couldn’t help but smile at her brother. Her brother. 

\--

Sokka and Katara’s day out ended on a ferry ride to Air Temple Island. He had been dying for a visit to Aang and his niece and nephews. 

“I’m so glad you showed me these fish and chips, there’s nothing like this in the South,” Katara said, chomping on her fish. “If only Aang would indulge in this.” Sokka chuckled. 

“We’re here!” Sokka exclaimed when he saw the island come into view. He almost ran off the boat into open water when he caught sight of the almost completed temple. But the public servant in him kept him calm and he waited until the mostly empty ferry docket at the small port. 

Standing there on the docks was Aang, along with his children varying in size. 

“Uncle Sokka!” The eight year old shouted as he ran to Sokka. The uncle scooped him up. 

“Oh I missed you Bumi, life has been so boring without you to be my partner in crime!” The child chuckled. Katara stood next to them, and smiled at her son. 

“Where’s Kya?” The worried mother asked. 

“Napping,” Aang replied. “It’s very good to see you, Sokka.” He gave his brother-in-law the shittiest hug possible due to the handicap of a baby in his arms. 

“And there’s little Tenzin, boy has he grown,” Sokka said. Katara came over to scoop up her smallest one. 

“That is what happens to babies, they do in fact, grow,” she gave her husband a sweet peck on the cheek. “Now let’s go inside.” 

\--  
“No offense to your culture or anything Aang, but this food will never be as good at Republic City street food,” Sokka said. Katara gave a lone chuckle before covering her mouth. 

“None taken, but my friend I have to ask, how are you doing?” He leans forward, noticing the lack of shine coming from his friend’s hand. 

“I’m doing well actually,” he said confidently. Aang gave a sympathetic smile. 

“I’m glad. I heard that our beautiful city has just gained a new councilman as well,” he said before giving Sokka a pat on the back. 

“I wonder who that could be?” he laughed. “Have you guys heard from Toph?” He asked. 

“Toph? We’re assuming that she’s so swamped in work to talk to us. She never talks to anyone, so it’s not just a you problem,” Katara laughed. Sokka’s eyes narrowed, but he did not speak. He simply gave a chuckle to lead them on that the sentiment was mutual. But it sparked a light in him, one which would not go out. 

\--

Later that night, after dinner, Sokka sat lumped over a chair in Katara and Aang’s room. Katara was sitting in a rocking chair, feeding her youngest son. 

“You seem off, what’s wrong?” She asked her brother. He sighed. 

“I...met someone,” he said quietly. Katara raised an eyebrow at his comment. 

“Oh? Is she nice?”

“Very. We-uh- we spent an evening together. Just sitting and talking.” He didn’t realize it, but he was smiling. An unconscious decision made by his mind. 

“Well, would I be graced with the honor of knowing the name of this lucky woman?” Sokka flinched. He couldn’t just tell her?

“I would rather not. We met at work,” he didn’t look into her eyes. 

“Are you going to ask her on a date?” Katara asked, curiously. She switched between looking towards Sokka and down at the baby she was nursing. 

“I don’t know… After Suki…” His voice drifted off. Katara adjusted her robe after putting little Tenzin in the bassinet. She came over to her brother and pulled him into a hug. 

“Hey, it’s been two years. If Suki were here she would want you to move on. She wouldn’t want you to hold yourself back because of her.” She let go of the hug and looked back at him. “You get what I’m saying?” He nodded. 

“Thank you Katara.” He didn’t want to admit it, but there were tears coming from his eyes. “And I thought you were the mushy one,” he laughed. She smiled back at him. 

“Now gimme my nephew, I need some quality baby time.” 

\--


	4. sleep is for the weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka decides to execute a master plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! back again :) Thank you for all of the nice comments, hope you enjoy !

That night when Sokka returned to his apartment he did not fall asleep. He couldn’t. Instead, he just paced around his room. He thought about what Katara told him. Of course, he didn’t tell her that the woman in question was Toph. 

Instead of sleeping, as that felt unnecessary at this time, he devised a plan. Multiple plans actually. He started by thinking he would go to the police station and ask her on a date, but that didn’t seem very plausible. She wasn’t at the police station all the time, and her schedule was very unpredictable. 

Also, Sokka realized, he hadn’t asked someone on a date since he was fifteen. And that he wouldn’t consider a proper asking out. He was completely wrecked by her in the most literal way possible. 

He’d never asked someone out. Shit, this was going to be hard. 

“Maybe I could wait for her to come to city hall for a meeting, and then ask her? No that’s dumb.” He slapped his forehead. If only there were some database for how to ask out an amazing woman after you’ve been widowed. 

He didn’t stop pacing until the sun rose. After that, he managed to get his mind off of the subject to take a catnap for a whole thirty minutes. 

Sokka scrambled to get his papers in his briefcase before running out of the house. And after this entire night of pondering, he didn’t even have a plan to ask Toph out. 

This is going to be a shitshow, damn. 

The secretary working the front desk gave him the side-eye when Sokka walked in. “You look rough, councilman Sokka,” she said in her thick accent. He tipped his forehead to her. 

“You would be correct. Um- if Chief Beifong comes in here, just tell her I need to see her.” He smiled at her. I guess this is the plan now. 

“If I see her I will pass off the message,” she said with a smile. He bowed to her in the tradition of her native land, his fist against his palm. From there he retreated to his office where he was already greeted with a pile of papers. Great. 

Hours upon hours were spent reading, skimming, and signing the various documents that had been laid upon his desk. The sight of him almost dozing off at times shows just how captivating this reading was. 

A knock at the door stirred him, it’s her. His face shot up to see who was at the door. 

“Hey Sokka, just here to drop off some more papers,” Dalia said. The humble secretary was, as lovely as she is, not the face he was hoping to see in his office. And the new stack of papers was definitely not the gift he had hoped for. Despite this, he thanked her anyway before she sent out. 

And the cycle returns. Reading, skimming, and signing. He read economic reports, crime reports, and reports of so many projects he can’t even try to keep track of. It was these times that he could almost hear Suki’s voice telling him to take a break, so he did. He stepped back from his desk and looked out his window. 

There wasn’t much of a view, but there was something outside his window. There was life. There were people and trees and the city. It was no South Pole, but looking out the window he could see a different kind of beauty. He saw this city that didn’t exist when he was growing up. Fifteen years ago this was a fire nation colony under military occupation. People of Earth kingdom descent were treated as second-class citizens, and of course, Ozai was still in power. But now with Fire Lord Zuko well settled into his position, and many things coming into the way they were meant to-

“You asked to see me?” His stomach dropped. It’s Toph. She’s at the door. He took a deep breath before turning around from the window to face her. 

“Hi Toph, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to-uh- get some dinner tonight?” God, can this get any more awkward?

“Just us?” She asked, her eyebrows cocked. Sokka’s lips curled in a hidden smile. 

“That’s what I was thinking, yes.” He could see Toph’s confusion on her face. Her soft hands went to her metal-plated sleeves and picked at it. 

“I-would-” she paused. An eternity passed in that single paused in the middle of a sentence. “I would love that,” she said. Sokka’s hand loosened as the tension left his body. His fingers brushed against Toph’s hand. She didn’t pull back. 

“When are you free?” He asked. 

“Tonight at six? Lin’s having a playdate with the neighbors.” She clasped Sokka’s hand, relishing in the rise in his heart rate from his surprise. He smiled with a sight blush coming upon his cheek. 

“I’ll pick you up.” He was grinning at this point. Cheeky shit. These were the moments that he was glad that Toph couldn’t see him. 

“Until then,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze before leaving the room. The moment the door closed, the pair both gave a separate happy dance. 

\--

What do you wear to a date that you didn’t specify was a date? As much as the classical romance story would want you to believe otherwise, this guy is having so much trouble getting dressed. Well, Toph only owns one piece of clothing that could be even mildly described as fancy, so that’s definitely working in someone’s favor.

Sokka on the other hand had a lot of clothes. Should he go with a more classical piece, or something more traditionally water tribe? He went with a mix. He put on a blue tunic, loosely tucked into his slacks. Over that he threw on a black coat, the same one he was wearing that night of the fish and chips. He wasn’t cold, growing up in the south pole gave him a tolerance to the cold that the chip of winter in The United Republic feels like a simple breeze. But as much as he denies it, his tricks are wearing off. And sometimes he does need the coat around his shoulders to keep the chill out, sue me. 

He straightened his collar with his final look in the mirror. Wallet and keys were taken from their place on the kitchen counter, and his hand on the doorknob. It’s now or never Sokka, you can do this. 

“I can’t do this,” he said aloud as he turned around to go back inside the apartment. He took a deep breath. He turned his eyes to the portrait of his late wife that was on the wall. Sokka could almost hear her words. 

It’s just a date. Go to her door and sweep her off her feet. Technically this isn’t even a first date, fish and chips was the first date. Hell, you lived with her for six months! It’s not like you’re strangers, go, have fun. 

“Now or never, Sokka, you got this.” His hand clutched the doorknob, swung the door open, and left the apartment. His feet touched the pavement and he made his way east.


End file.
